1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a substrate depositing system and a depositing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat display device that has a self emissive characteristic and does not require a separate light source so that it can be made lightweight and thin. Particularly, the OLED display exhibits characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed, and as such, the OLED display receives much attention as a next-generation display device.
In general, the OLED display includes an organic light emitting element that includes an anode, an organic emission layer, and a cathode. Holes and electrons are injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, to form excitons, and the excitons make a transition to a ground state, thereby causing the organic light emitting diode to emit light.
An organic emission layer is formed with an organic thin film, and a method for forming the organic thin film on the substrate of the OLED display includes a vacuum depositing method and a wet coating method. As a general method to form an organic thin film, the vacuum deposition method is used to form an organic thin film in a vapor deposition apparatus that includes an organic material evaporation source having a crucible by inserting a vapor deposition material in the crucible and depositing the vapor deposition material by heating the crucible to a predetermined temperature.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.